User talk:Calmaen vor Lalimar
=Archive= Some old discussion removed. If details are ever required, check the history pages. (Revision immediately before timestamp dates) *More archived --Calmaen vor Lalimar 14:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *and again --Calmaen vor Lalimar 16:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *again --Calmaen vor Lalimar 20:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *again --Calmaen vor Lalimar talk 10:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) =New= Wiki layout errors? I wasn't sure who else to contact besides you, but it seems the JvS Wiki layout went... spastic. It's gone incredibly generic and unformatted, and it's not just on one browser. I've tried it on three different browsers, and they're all messed up, and it's only on this wiki. And no, it's not the new Wikia layout, because I didn't switch to that, and like I said, it's only affecting this wiki. If I need to show you what I mean, there's these images: 1 and 2. Do you know what might be going on? I really don't know who else to ask. :/ Aerandir 23:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oddly enough, it seemed to have resolved itself. Sorry for the trouble. Aerandir 01:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Copyrighting issues Hey. Dunno where to place this, so I'll go with here. First off, don't think I'm having a go. I'm not. It's an observation and some constructive criticism. However, I think you either need to lighten up on the "Copyrighting" issues on this site (because, lets be honest, this is all just for fun to go alongside a light-hearted game), or do more than to help sorting the images out than just saying "Deleted in one month". Because, to be honest, I don't know where the originals for a lot of my images came from. I don't remember. And I'm not the only one, either, who is unsure what to put under these images. They have been here for months, or even years, in some cases. And to be even more honest, if you don't lighten up with this, then people may not bother using this Wikia anymore, because it's far too much like hard-work for something that is supposed to be lighthearted. We don't have to worry about giving due recognition to anyone on JvS itself, so being so hard-arse about it on here without more support to help handle the Copywriting stuff - which I, for one, find very confusing - will just make the site completely inaccessible to the very users that have made this site what it is thus far. That's what it comes down to. You either need to back off, give more support, or face a mass exodus. --Dav Man'Sell 22:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of some articles and images. Okay, I'll be recommending the following content for deletion: Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick + all images Ferrin Sha-class Battlecruiser + all images Ferrin Sha + all images Jaecyn Riddick's E-Wing + all images Mk 5 E-Wing + all images OssusTech OssusTech M250 Sniper System + all images Ossus Defense Force Jaecyn Riddick's Lightsabers + all images ALL the images go, and the articles with them. I'm cutting my ties to JVS, and would prefer the stuff I've done not to be improperly used or abused. Thanks JaecynTRiddick 03:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC)